Bedlam
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Han pasado casi diez años desde que Coraline venció a la Beldam. Sin embargo, como un antiguo conocido descubrirá, hay mucho más en esa historia de lo que la gente sabe...


"Así que eso fue lo que paso".

"Si" susurro Coraline en respuesta, una muy diferente a la que conoció en el colegio donde todos se burlaban de ella cuando tenía nueve años. Atrás había quedado el pelo teñido de azul, el cuerpo delgado y la cara redondeada. Inesperadamente, se veía más confiada, con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos y muy recta, hasta el punto de parecer más alta.

Se habían encontrado en Pontiac, Michigan, la ciudad de la que jamás había salido en 10 años. Al principio le había costada reconocerla, pero entonces ella la había llamado por su apodo de su época escolar. Habían hablado durante un rato y ahora paseaban juntas.

Hace poco se había fijado en su falta de atención hacia lo que la rodeaba y le pregunto qué había pasado durante todo ese tiempo. Ella contó una historia fantástica acerca de una puerta en su salón, una dimensión paralela donde todos tenían botones en vez de ojos y acerca del monstruo, la Otra Madre. Se rieron juntas cuando acabo, aunque fue entonces cuando la cara de su antigua conocida se torció levemente en una expresión satisfecha que le envió un escalofrió por su columna vertebral por alguna razón que no sabía, aunque su parte más animal si reconocía.

"Sabes "le susurro. "Hay algunas cosas que debes saber acerca de mi vida antes de que te cuente el resto, pero... ¿de verdad quieres saberlas?"

Cora la miro durante un segundo y, aunque vio sorpresa por un momento, luego observo como la mirada familiar de cotilla se superpuso a todas las demás, justo como recordaba. Sonrió un poco antes de empezar.

"¿Recuerdas a mis padres? ¿Siempre tan amables y dispuestos a avergonzarme, a pesar de que no estaban en casa la mayor parte del tiempo?"Le pregunto. Sin saber que quería decir, asintió.

"Bueno, para comenzar eso era una mentira "Afirmo seriamente. Sandra tembló al ver en sus ojos solo dolor y sinceridad."Si no lo hacía como me mandaban, me pegaban e insultaban. Hubo semanas enteras en las que moría de hambre, aunque ellos siempre tenían una escusa para ello en el colegio. Podía llevar esas ropas y el pelo porque, ya que ya era una anormalidad, algo que no se supone que debía haber nacido, ¿para qué molestarse en impedir que todos lo noten? De hecho, cuando llegue a ese edificio de apartamentos ya tenía pensado tirarme desde la azotea"

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida ante esto. Jamás habría creído que tenía tan poca voluntad de vivir. Eso era algo que nadie podría haber imaginado y mucho más después de que hubieran muerto.

El matrimonio Jones había sufrido un accidente de coche unos cuantos años antes. Algunos decían por ahí que era para unirse a su hija desaparecida, aunque siempre había pensado que era extraño que no se hubiesen molestado en poner una denuncia. Saber porque la estaba poniendo enferma.

"Bueno, ellos ahora se encuentran en el infierno "Sonrió al decir esto, provocando aún más miedo en la persona a la que hablaba "Los únicos en ese lugar que me hacían sentir bien eran ese gato y Wilbur, al menos hasta que el Sr. Bobo, mi vecino, lo mato. ¿Recuerdas a la Otra Madre? ¿Esa señora tan perfecta? La primera vez que me pregunto si quería quedarme allí, me negué porque era algo tan nuevo que sabía que había trampa. Como comprenderás, no podía confiar mucho en los adultos teniendo en cuenta mi infancia."

"La segunda vez fui un poco menos reticente. Mi padre me comenzaba a mirar de una forma que solo había visto en las películas. Ya sabes, esos tipos que miran babeando a alguien como si fuera su propiedad. ¿Cuál es la palabra?"Pensó por un momento, antes de preguntarle a Sandra"¿lascivia?"

"Esa seria apropiada "contesto con asco. Podía creerse al señor Jones con otra mujer, aunque imaginarla con su hija de nueve años casi la hacía vomitar. Había creído que su infancia era mala, pero la del bufón del colegio era bastante peor. Rectifico mentalmente. Era MUCHO peor.

"A la tercera vez, cuando había secuestrado a mis padres, me plantee decirle que si o, por lo menos, dejar a los cabrones allí. Por mucho que los fantasmas no quisieran, creía que no podía ser tan malo en comparación. Sin embargo, hice el mayor error de mi vida al recatarlos y salir, creyendo que me iban a tratar mejor por deberme la vida o algo por el estilo".

"Dos semanas más tarde, mi padre me atrapo en casa y casi me había sacado la ropa cuando Wilbur entro y le pateo la cara. Cuando fuimos a pedir ayuda al Sr. Bobo y lo tiro por las escaleras, sabía que estaba con mi padre. Cuando escuche el crujido, sabía que no había esperanza".

"No te explicare lo que paso después, creo que te haces una idea". Tras cerca de un minuto de arcadas, Cora volvió a hablar con una voz bastante más fría y seria, como si un par de cuchillos se rasparan sobre un trozo de hielo.

"¿Recuerdas mi plan para suicidarme?". Cuando ella asintió, Cora bajo la cabeza."Casi lo hice esa noche, no queriendo vivir con ese recuerdo. Fue cuando observe de nuevo al gato, el gato que me había hablado en el Otro Mundo y recordé algo que me hizo casi gritar de alegría."

"Media hora después estaba en el pozo con una cuerda que baje hasta el fondo. Estalle en éxtasis al notar como algo se agarraba y vi subir la mano con agujas en vez de uñas y la llave. Muy ilusionada, abrí la puerta nada más volver y la deje salir tras devolverle la mano"

"Cuando le conté mi vida ella estaba francamente furiosa, pero me miro de una forma casi cariñosa cuando mencione que vivir con ella no podía ser peor. Fue entonces cuando decidí ir con ella..."

"Si decidiste ir con ella, ¿Como estas aquí?"

Ella solo miro a su alrededor antes de que algo se distorsionara en su vista durante un segundo. Cuando se aclaro, Sandra ahogo un grito de terror. El hecho de que fuera de noche no ayudaba nada.

El pelo era negro, como antes, aunque con ciertas vetas grises que le daban un aspecto envejecido. Su rostro había sido delgado antes, pero ahora daba la impresión de estar frente a una calavera y su cuerpo no estaba mejor, a pesar de que perfectamente la superaba una cabeza. Cuando la acaricio, Sandra casi mojo sus bragas mirando las garras afiladas que tenía en vez de uñas al final de unos dedos extremadamente largos a los que seguía un brazo flaco, tan pálido como el reto del cuerpo. Lo peor, sin embargo, eran los ojos.

Tres pupilas negras la observaron en la oscuridad, haciéndole saber que Cora miraba como si fuese de día. La forma en la que la examinaban hizo que sus piernas no pudiesen sostenerla. Por un segundo se sintió como si fuera la pequeña mosca atrapada en la red mientras veía a la muerte acercarse inexorablemente.

Lo peor fue que recordaba...cosas. Cosas que había olvidado. Pesadillas que había racionalizado y que sabía que se olvidaría una vez que esta...criatura desapareciera. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, ella se acerco a su oído y comenzó a susurrar.

"Si te interesa saberlo, hay un lugar en mitad de la Umbra, en el Mundo de los Muertos, creado a partir de los miedos y gritos de la humanidad. Allí es donde van varios de los niños desaparecidos y donde ellos torturan y hacen sufrir a sus torturadores por toda la eternidad hasta que se disuelven y forman otras nuevas"

"La inocencia es inútil. No hay cielo, solo un infierno donde nosotros existimos. Donde servimos a los siete reyes y al emperador."Ella se estremeció al escuchar esto. Ella...Oh, Dios. Recordaba a cada uno de ellos. Intento alejarse de ella, pero tropezó con una pared.

"Todos, cada uno de nosotros fue testigo de ella o estuvimos allí alguna vez. La Bedlam me mostró ante ellos y ellos pidieron mi historia. Cuando se la conté...bueno, digamos que estaban bastante enfadados".

"El señor Bobinsky murió esa noche, aparentemente por un incendio en su habitación "se rió por lo bajo" pero te puedo asegurar que eso no fue lo que paso, porque estábamos allí. Su cuerpo se había asfixiado bajo nuestra seda y sus gritos de agonía mientras le hacíamos recordar cada cosa mala que había hecho eran casi tan sabrosos como su miedo cuando comenzamos a comérnoslo. Hacer un fuego fue más fácil, sobre todo cuando otros ayudaban."

Sandra abrió los ojos cómicamente ante la palabra "ayudaban" mientras se preguntaba qué quería decir.

"La Bedlam y yo no somos los únicos que caminan por la tierra. Miles de nosotros se mueven por ella en restaurantes, empresas, policía, gobiernos,...nadie puede escapar de nosotros"

"Mis padres fueron acosados de esa manera hasta que no les quedo nada, pero su muerte fue culpa completa suya. Nosotros no influimos en nada en ella, solo les concedimos la paranoia y ellos hicieron el resto."

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría?"dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible. Durante unos segundos, la cosa vagamente parecida a una araña estuvo callada, solo observándola. Luego se agacho hasta colocarse a su altura y le miro a los ojos.

"Igual fue un poco desproporcionado, pero ellos eran más monstruos como humanos normales que yo "dicho esto la agarro y en un segundo estaban en su casa. Con un horror primitivo marcado en su cara Sandra observo como Coraline abría el armario de su habitación y se encerraba dentro. Cuando la siguió y miro, no estaba.

Una semana más tarde ella murió debido a un atraco mal hecho. Noto la sangre fluir de su cuello y ahogarla durante un segundo antes de ver como todo a su alrededor aparecía podrido y roto, como una sombra del mundo real. Delante de ella, dos cosas parecidas a arañas la esperaban. Ella pensaba lo peor, hasta que le sonrieron de una forma dulce. Entonces una se acerco y la reconoció de inmediato.

Cora era el mismo monstruo que había visto antes, pero su sonrisa sin labios era increíblemente cálida. Inesperadamente, se encontró abrazada por la chica en frente a ella, quién se estaba disculpando por todo lo que había hecho en su infancia y llorando sin esperanza. Ella le palmeo la espalda poco antes de que la Bedlam se uniese al abrazo, mencionando que había oído hablar mucho de ella. Cuando acabo de llorar, ella solo dijo algo que la alegro y estremeció a la vez, aunque interiormente estaba feliz al escucharlo por una razón que ella desconocía.

"¿Vienes?"le pregunto la cosa con botones por ojos. "Ellos quieren conocerte y no es bueno hacerles esperar"


End file.
